


Mile High

by SSA_meredithgrey



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSA_meredithgrey/pseuds/SSA_meredithgrey
Summary: Emily and JJ give into lust in a very public setting.





	

JJ turned her head to find Emily studying her. It had been a particularly difficult case, with little reward, and many lives taken in the process. They sat next to the other on the plane, trying to make sense of things. Trying to find purpose in what they did. Emily snapped her head away, trying to play it cool, but she shifted uncomfortably, feeling JJ's eyes burning through her skin like hot coals.

"Cold?" JJ asked, observing Emily shift in her seat. Emily nodded, pursing her lips together nervously, as JJ threw a thin blanket over the two of them.

"Thank you." Emily spoke in a low voice, as not to wake the others. The soft hum of the engine rang throughout the plane, as Emily snuck looks of JJ. She once again met her glance, this time not looking away.

"What is it?" JJ asked, leaning closer to the woman. Blue eyes met brown, and she knew that she was already too far gone.

Fuck.

Silently answering her question, she placed her hand on the younger woman's thigh, slowly running her thumb across the denim clad flesh. Their gaze never broke as Emily slid her hand further up. Hearts raced, breathing hitched. JJ's cheeks visibly flushed, her mouth falling slightly open at the contact.

"Are you just going to let me touch you?" Emily whispered into her ear, causing JJ to take in a sharp breath of air. She felt her words everywhere, the tension rising in the room like hot air hitting the ceiling. She wrapped her fingers firmly around Emily's wrist, keeping her hand in place.

"I'd beg you to touch me." JJ breathed out in reply. Emily lost it, longing to kiss the red stained lips that slightly pouted out, as her hand slid higher and higher, making the woman shiver. Emily buried her head in the crook of JJ's neck, as she popped the button of her jeans, placing a single kiss to her neck, and licking the salt off of her skin.

"I'd love to hear it." Emily whispered, running her tongue along the spot under JJ's ear, slowly toying with the top of her panties.

"Please." JJ exhaled, unable to control herself. She had a burning desire to touch her, feel her, kiss her. They knew they couldn't not here.

So, they would settle for two of Emily's fingers buried deep within her, making her writhe under the touch. JJ bit Emily's shoulder to muffle her cries, as she came around her fingers.

"Hey," JJ stopped Emily, before she left the plane. She placed her hand on her chest, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "My place in ten." She breathed. Emily shivered at her words.

"I cant wait to kiss you." Emily replied, swallowing her desire in attempt to keep her composure.

She did a lot more than kiss her.


End file.
